Underworld
by Death of a Dark Angel
Summary: "No!". 'There would be no escaping. They had caught her and would never let her go.' Will the young goddess make it to safety in time? Or shall she be forever chained to darkness?


A million thoughts flooded her mind. Why? What could she have possibly have done that was so cruel for her to deserve this fate? Jagged, uneven breaths tore from her as she pushed her aching legs faster, knowing even one second slower could spell her demise. As she continued to race across the darkened forest, the moon escaped from the cover of clouds, illuminating the path ahead of her. She almost had to choke back a sob of relief at the light of the ivory light pouring over the tree tops.

"No!" A scream ripped out of her throat. The hounds had caught up. They surrounded her like a fire squad, ready to rip into her vulnerable flesh if she took so much as a step. One stood out from the others, its mangled coat pitch black It stood at least a foot taller than her. It moved with an odd sort of grace closer to her trembling form, muscles rippling with each step. The other hounds parted for him, obviously recognizing the raw power of their alpha.

She stood frozen. Her agonized body quickly went numb as a cold fear consumed her. The alpha, _his_ loyal companion, locked eyes with her. Its crimson eyes seemingly staring into her very essence. She gazed back with fear and dread. There would be no escaping. They had caught her and would never let her go.

She stood waiting. Blood thirsty howls vibrated through the air, almost palpable, calling their master. The light breeze that she barely noticed before in her hast picked up into a cyclone. Her ivory savior was enclosed in shadows. The ground beneath their feet began to quiver. It cracked and parted, leaving those near to scramble for solid ground. A river of flame could be seen bubbling to the surface. Embers filled the air, scorching her face. The forest now glowed sinisterly with blood red light. A symbol of his presence and fury. At the thought of him, her mind began to forcefully recall the events that lead to this hellish nightmare.

 _Her mother sat silently on her throne. She was bound by the wrists to prevent her from interfering. Her mouth gaged, she still looked beautiful, yet it was a cold beauty, as if she had been carved of marble. Her once vibrant beauty now stained with bitterness. Her fist clenched so tightly the knuckles where white and shaking slightly with thinly concealed rage. Her father stood to the right of her, his youthful face aged, as if the eternal youth was slowly being drained from his veins in an effort to remain neutral. The sight of her despondent parents brought hot tears to her eyes._

 _The ceremony was nearly over, having said her vows of fidelity. She snapped her attention back to_ _ **him.**_ _Her husband. If a stranger were to look upon this scene, she wondered, would they see a unwilling bride standing next to her emotionless groom? Or, perhaps they would see a beautiful young goddess taking her rightful place on Olympus and in the terrifying Underworld as the wife of the dark and powerful Hades. '_ _ **Hades…**_ _'_

 _She took a moment to consider him. He was so different from the rest of the Olympians, who were faired haired with bronze skin. 'He was still quite handsome 'she admitted to herself. His straight raven locks ended just above his ears, followed by a strong jawline and almost delicate chin. The only color to his pale skin was his pink mouth and shockingly golden eyes. She had never seen such eyes, blues and greens, and even some browns of the eyes of her fellow immortals, but not gold. They would be quite beautiful if not for the dead, empty look to them._

 _Finally the ceremony concluded. Her father unbound their mother as they shared a weary glance. They offered their congratulations to the newlywed couple, and disappeared into the crowd to mourn in solitude. Her heart ached. A presence crept behind her and whispered into her ear._

 _"Wife." The only sign of acknowledgement received was a curt nod. "I know you do not wish to be wed to me. The wicked ruler of the underworld." A small smirk grew on his face. Her throat tightened. "Do not run from me. I will find you wherever you go, wherever you run. Do not try me Wife, you will not like the consequences. My love" The color drained from her face as she turned to face her husband. His stared intensely down at her, a small smile on his face. "My Persephone…"_

"Persephone." The immortal that haunted her every waking moment had arrived. He rose from the ground like a specter. An ebony cloak hung on him, seeming as fathomless as its owner. The shadows danced carelessly around him. A sharp metallic filled her mouth. Ichor, she had bitten too hardon her mouth from anticipation. \

As he stepped within a foot of her she could distinguish the faint scent of death that clung to him wherever he ventured. Silence reined densely around the forest as they examined one another. She could guess how she looked. Bruised and tired, her brunette hair tangled, once bronze skin pale form blood loss. The only thing recognizable about her would be her violet eyes.

"Hades..." Her voice broke. The shadows swirled erratically around them, angrily, and lurched at her. They gripped her arms and legs, making her immobile. He reached out and she felt rather than saw him gently caress her hair, stroking it. No more than a whisper, she heard, "I warned you." Then, a rush of wind went past her as the shadows yanked her into the hole in the earth and the light around her was swallowed as she was plunged into darkness.


End file.
